It is known wherein a kind of thiadiazole compound can be used as an active ingredient in an arthropod pests controlling composition (cf. DE 3030661 publication).
However the arthropod pests controlling activity of the thiadiazole compound is not efficient, then it is desired the compounds having more efficient arthropod pests controlling activity.